


Restoring the Balance

by RandomJaz



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught up in the well being of his troubled boyfriend, Andy comforts him the only way he knows how but at what cost? Andy/Sid Yaoi. Mature content. Currently a One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoring the Balance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love Sid/Andy and there really aren't enough Mature rated fics of them. Figured now was as good a time as any to post one of my own. Hope you enjoy, I'm open to feedback and constructive criticism but please no rude comments. If you don't like the pairing, why are you even here?

*The song being referenced is 'Jury of Wolves' by Skillet*

Scud barked and jumped at the bedroom door becoming aggravated as it rattled unyielding to his desire to enter Sid's room. His loud barking frightened me, making me nervous. He did this everytime I came over after school, becoming enraged whenever Sid locked him out. His owner had me held closely to him, sucking on the junction on my shoulder as he pulled my collared shirt away from the sun kissed skin he sought out to taste.

I lost my footing as he pressed so hard against me, his body weight knocking me unbalanced. My textbooks threatened to slip from my arms being he didn't even wait for me to put them down. He slammed the door on his feisty dog after bringing me to his room and grabbed me, commencing the pillage he started on me. I pulled away from Sid briefly to resituate my books in my arm but he swatted them from my grasp impatiently.

They fell to the ground, covers opening upon crashing at our feet. Notes I wrote to study for senior finals scattering. Scud howled at the loud sound, beginning to scratch the wooden door desperately. Soon a sound more terrifying than his bark sounded through the barrier between him and us. He growled lowly, pouncing at the door as his barking carried on.

"Your dog is out for blood" I told Sid, cowering away from the door. "He's going to crash through that door any day now."

"Ignore him, Andy"

Sid brought his lips to mine, kissing me. Hands squeezed my ass, kneading the flesh desperately as I shook anxiously while Scud's antics kept on. The belt I was wearing came undone as Sid hurriedly pryed open the buckle and he ripped it from my belt loops, discarding it behind him. He undid my jeans, letting them slump with the very small slack unzipping them provided. His fingers clenched my cheeks through the cotton briefs concealing me, wanting what he took at his leisure constantly.

He carried on as if Scud's infernal barking wasn't concerning or the least bit distracting and pulled my shirt up over my head. My hair mussed and Sid made it worse, taking a handful of my dirty blonde tufts in his fingers to draw me in for a hot, sticky open mouthed kiss. His obsidian choppy bangs tickled my cheekbone, falling over his left eye just the slightest bit and his tongue ring clicked my front teeth.

The tight metal Tee he wore clung to his thin form snuggly, matching his dark hair. It layered over tattered ripped jeans, ones which restrained the erection jabbing me in to thigh very poorly. I knew what he wanted and I trembled as I dropped down to my knees, undoing his pants to free him. His boxers tented with his need and I reached to pull them down like he'd trained me to do.

His natural musk hit my nostrils and I closed my eyes, leaning in to take him in my mouth. Sid stayed perfectly still, allowing me to coat his length with saliva. When he was slicked down he could have a smoother range of motion, and that's exactly what he wanted. It's what he always wanted. I bobbed my head back and forth, grateful for the groomed pubic hair laying on his pelvis. I tried to keep my focus, limbs shaking from the commotion.

"Fuck yeah.." Sid groaned, watching me suck him. "Just like that, Andy."

I hollowed my cheeks, beginning to ease him down my throat, aiming low to take in to account my lack of precision. I was distracted and if I slipped I would gag heavily on Sid's substantial girth. He was far better at tuning out the world than I was, blissfully enjoying himself. He was used to chaos. Not much bothered him.

As I expected, I slipped up and gagged myself on him. He eased back a bit to let me breath before trying again. He was breathing heavy, thrusting shallowly, and held me from the sides of my head in an all too familiar way. Too focused on the ringing and noise in my ears, I wasn't ready for when he thrusted fully in to my throat.

I gagged heavily, wrenching away from him to avoid heaving. I held his upper thighs tightly, breathing hard as I rested my head on his hip. Saliva caught in my throat made me cough as it trickled down my air pipe and I covered my mouth in fear I'd trigger another gag reflex. Sid knew what was wrong and pushed me off him to bang on his door.

"HEY!" He yelled, eliciting a whimper from Scud as he scratched the door. "Quit that or I'm coming out there, I swear!"

Scud wouldn't rest and kept on, much to Sid's annoyance being that he was the reason I couldn't relax. I made eye contact with him, his brown irises swallowing my cobalt stare. He was angry, very clearly angry. It wasn't at me but it never ceased to frighten me he wanted me, it was all he cared about. I made him happy, if you could call it that. He stomped over to his stereo and turned it on, mashing the old rusty power button with no mercy. A man's voice blared from the speakers as he turned up the volume, muting Spud.

Pushed away  
This is my dream, I'll die to defend it  
A jury of wolves, chained to a city  
All of my heroes are thieves 

Sid picked me up from the floor and tossed me to his mattress, plain navy sheets feeling far more comforting than anything else around me. His bed housed my body on many occasions, each time feeling sooner than the last. His constant need for my contact was exhausting but I allowed him to take what he wanted. I always gave him what he needed with no thought of my own limits, and he always took it.

I never feared the effect it'd have. I'd convinced myself it was fine because he needed more than I did. He had no balance, being born in to chaos. I didn't mind nearly as much as he needed me. He could take whatever he needed from me, so long as it gave him his peace. No one else would.

This is a warning  
Time will haunt you  
I will cut you down

I pray you fear that the end is near. 

Sid took my shoes and threw them to the floor, taking my jeans off right after. He flipped me over and peeled my underwear from me, stepping away to undress himself hastily. The headboard clattered against the wall as he got back on the bed, roughly spreading my cheeks apart. His erection poked me, willing me to open up for him and I focused on the old, faded stickers which were on the headboard, edges peeled and scratched off in an attempt to remove traces of a passed childhood.

At seventeen years old I didn't think my perception of the world would grow so bleak. As Sid thrusted in to me, images of our naïve selves passed through my mind and I breathed laboredly, my body moving with Sid's momentum. Young, naïve and unaware. That's what we were.

I wasn't allowed over as a child and not being able to hang out in my friend's room felt devastating to my little self as I imaged all the fun times we'd have behind closed doors, playing pretend. Being grown ruined that mentality. The well meaning child Sid started out as, quickly altered with time.

Breathe in the air,  
now that we're older, isn't it colder than before?  
And I had a heart of gold but it doesn't seem to shine bright anymore.

Our first time wasn't romantic at all and I never regretted it. I just looked back on it constantly, seeing my young, unsuspecting self. An angsty teenager with cuts on his wrist clinging to him, angry tears in Sid's eyes as his parents threw furniture at each other somewhere downstairs. The dysfunctional parents had no issue with him being over their son behind closed doors, not knowing the complexity of their growing friendship.

Specs of light floated off in the distance through the window of their summer sleepover, two boys hardly older than fifteen burying their faces in to one another's neck to stifle any grunts or groans as their naked body experienced each other for the first time. An experience they'd learn how to relive one day, hopefully. Relive it to escape the reality of what it led to.

So let's open a jar of fireflies  
and light up your room tonight, and lose track of our lives,  
doesn't it feel just like the first time?

Sid reached around to pump my arousal, panting as I tightened around him with his contact to the bundle of nerves buried deep inside me. The pleasure feeling so much lackluster than it once did. The May weather shone through Sid's open blinds, casting bright sunlight along my tapered back, but doing little to warm us.

Breathe in the air,  
isn't it colder than you remember?  
And this summer breeze could make me believe it's the dead of December.

Sid's movements slowed, becoming drawn out as slow as he neared his brink, not wanting to lose his seed untimely. He pivoted his pelvis harshly, however, when I didn't cry out how he craved for me to. The throaty moans and gasps he indulged in frequently early on, were now far and few between leaving him to chase the memory.

Always wanting to feel alive and always ending up unsatisfied,  
'cause no matter how I try, it'll never feel just like the first time.

He reached forward, taking my forearms in his hands and pulled me back to kneel with my back flush to his chest. Indentations of fingers bruising the same place for what was probably the thousandth time. He became more persistent, asserting his power over me as I hyperventilated. He became lost in it, trying to dominate a threat that wasn't there. I loved him, so it was okay.

I claim this hate  
All the scars on your sleeve are the price that you pay  
Idols turn to dust  
All your beliefs covered in rust

I surrendered to him, spilling between his fingers. He fulfilled his own physical needs moments later, pressing in to me over and over until syrupy heat filled me from within. He sighed heavily, clenching my arms still as he relished in the afterglow. As he claimed another victory, one of many which sustained him.

Bring down the throne  
Tear down the altar  
Burn it in your mind,  
I will protect this with my life 

He released me with out warning and I plummeted the short distance to the sheets below, their fabric soft and smooth along my belly. Not having the energy to move, I stayed how I fell, face off to the side, ass propped up and thighs spread apart as Sid was still between them. Sighing again, Sid pulled out from and fell to the mattress as well.

"I love you" he whispered, laying next to me, no comforting embrace or attempt to kiss me chastity.

Can you hear me?  
This is a song of a traitor,  
In a world of open wounds.

I didn't respond, rolling over to lay on my side away from him. His palm smoothed over the dip of my waist and patted it briefly, resting it there.

"I love you so much, Andy..."

Are you listening?  
This is a song of a traitor,  
In a world of open wounds

His voice held the struggle he thought was hidden so well but beneath the ruse he knew I saw through everything. His injustices built the foundation of our relationship and he knew I pitied it. He knew I loved him enough to overlook the injustice he laid upon me as he battled the remnants of his own.

Years spent that I didn't regret, ones I just looked back on constantly.

So after all we've learned, after all we've seen, and after everything  
Will you help me tear it down?  
And after all the lies that kept us occupied while they slipped the knife,  
Won't you help me tear it down?

"….I don't need anyone but you." He expressed to me, inching towards me, finally draping his arm over me.

When his walls crumbled enough for me to see his need for affection, it made all the more easy to convince myself it was all okay.

"Nobody else"

No heroes, no traitors  
Who will you believe?  
Bring down the throne  
Tear down the altar. 

"I know " I assured him.

And after all the years they tricked us into stacking bricks,  
Won't you help me tear it down,  
So we can rebuild it?


End file.
